


Случайности в Петербурге

by captainlonelyweirdo



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Historical References, Pre-Slash, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlonelyweirdo/pseuds/captainlonelyweirdo
Summary: Рабочие поездки Павла Ивановича в Санкт-Петербург были элементом в его жизни неизбежным, но не всегда ожидаемо неприятным.





	Случайности в Петербурге

Сергей Петрович привык, что, выйдя из дома и повернув направо, можно в два шага оказаться у оперного театра, а налево — выйти на Сенатскую и к Исаакию. Привык настолько, что забыл уже как провел детство в милом, как он говорил каждый раз с долей снисхождения, Нижнем Новгороде и как учился в шумной мещанской, как он теперь это презрительно называл, Москве. Впрочем, он не задумывался о том, что в детстве ему и буквально, и фигурально подносили все на серебряном блюдечке, а зарплату сейчас, конечно, заслуженно, но все же, платят из сердца этой самой купеческой столицы. Хорошо жить в красивом Санкт-Петербурге, а работать в Москве. И эстет внутри радуется, и не только на еду хватает. Впрочем, исключительно дома довольно редко способны перетянуть человека с теплого насиженного местечка в другое, здесь сыграл роль и фактор человеческий — коллеги в Петербургском отделении ему пришлись по душе гораздо больше, чем в Московском. К тому же, на свою голову он пару лет назад притащил Пестеля, к которому тут же после начала работы у Трубецкого случилась сильная неприязнь. Объяснить он ее не мог или не хотел — не суть. Теперь мужчина жил на Галерной улице, ходил на новую сцену Мариинки, иногда встречал там la petite mademoiselle, Екатерину Лаваль, чудесным образом знакомую ему еще со времен Парижа. Вытаскивал его и Рылеев в сомнительные богемные местечки, а порой появлялись отголоски московской жизни в лице Сергея, правда другого, а именно — Муравьева-Апостола.

Омрачало эту жизнь, помимо огромного количества туристов в душные майские и перспективы падения в один день на голову лепнины, нередкие рабочие визиты, собственно, Павла Ивановича Пестеля. С этим, конечно, поделать было ничего нельзя, поэтому Сергей Петрович уныло глядел на толстую стопку бумаги под щелканье старых часов, пылившихся где-то в углу кабинета. Ему хотелось бы верить, что их с Никитой проект мог быть спокойно отослан и уже десять раз получил бы добро. Так нет! Начальству, образно говоря, венценосному — иначе при виде Александра Павловича и не скажешь — пришло в голову устроить своеобразный конкурс, мол, изобретите, господа, между собой согласуйте, вычленив самое лучшее из всего, и мне на подносе подайте. Это еще, учитывая, что все знали про друга и товарища Романова — Новосильцева, который доделывал к этому времени уже нечто свое и вполне мог сдвинуть симпатией начальства всех. Читать писанину Пестеля Сергею не хотелось. Его настораживало уже название. Он бы удивился, если б этот человек не выпендрился, использовав историческую аллегорию.

— «Русская правда»… Надо же, интересно, отчего не «Поучение детям». — Пробормотал Трубецкой и сполз в кресле. Плюсы его работы были и в не такой жесткой регламентации графика. Сергей Петрович принял решение и с уверенностью запихнул папку в портфель, подбадриваемый веселыми криками, пением птиц и плеском внутренней речки на улице. «В конце концов, — рассуждал он, — наш любезный коллега прилетел сегодня, не заявится же он прямо сейчас!»

А вот и заявится. Уровень пестельского фанатизма по определенным вопросам Трубецкой просто недооценивал. Павлу Ивановичу было крайне смешно увидеть, как вытянулось еще больше тонкое и длинное лицо его коллеги. У него даже дернулся уголок рта, но открытая усмешка, пожалуй, была бы совсем оскорбительна.

— Я смотрю, все в этом чудесном городе себя очень берегут.

— Начинаете издалека, Павел Иванович, но я вам отвечу сразу, что ничего еще сказать не могу. — Сергей Петрович посмотрел ему куда-то в лоб.

— Если обобщать смысл, то Муравьев мне ответил так же, Сергей Петрович.  
Павел вздохнул, повернувшись боком и пробежался взглядом по красивому, но издыхающему грязно-желтому фасаду с тусклым белым классическим карнизом. Приезжая сюда на пару дней по нескольку раз за год, он так и не нашел возможности и желания пройти куда-то дальше Невского, хотя бы отдаленно вспомнив свои годы учебы в университете, почти полностью вытесненные последовавшей магистратурой в Германии. Что странно, его практически не раздосадовал своим заявлением Сергей Петрович, возможно, потому что нечто подобное было ожидаемо.

— Вы сейчас куда? — Спросил Трубецкой, забавно чуть наклонившись вбок, пытаясь заглянуть в задумчивое лицо Павла. Молчание его начинали тяготить. С одной стороны, хотелось быстро распрощаться и уйти. С другой, как-то невоспитанно было оставлять человека в одиночестве без уважительной на то причины.

— Без малейшего понятия… Куда там обычно ходят? Или у вас здесь все закрывается к шести?

— Обижаете, Павел Иванович. Впрочем, вам все равно на Невский сначала надо выйти, я уверен, — Пестель, в это время скосивший взгляд и собравшийся возразить, уткнулся в чужую спину, — пойдемте со мной, прогуляетесь.

Сергей возвел глаза к отдаленно блестящему шпилю адмиралтейства. Он не учел всех последствий только что легкомысленно свалившихся изо рта слов и теперь хотел бы поставить ситуацию на паузу. Но Павел, к несчастью, уже согласился.

Погода была удивительно, особенно, сравнивая со стереотипными представлениями о северной столице, благодатная. Хотя Пестель, по опыту учебы здесь, помнил, что погоде в Питере можно доверять еще меньше, чем людям в вопросах, где задействованы их интересы. Немного покачивающаяся рядом фигура Трубецкого была последнему подтверждением — Сергей Петрович, надо признать, был человеком умным и весьма приятным для тех, с кем он не работает. Хотя Павел допускал, что помимо карьерного вопроса играла роль здесь и личная неприязнь. Глупо, безумно глупо, однако, поделать нечего. У него тоже есть достоинство, которое он ни перед кем ронять не хотел, да и не умел, поставьте его хоть на расстрельный плац.

Сергей тоже подумал о погоде.

— Павел Иванович, давайте сядем тогда, раз такое дело, на Мойке на кораблик и прокатимся. — Трубецкой зарылся пальцами в волосы и задумчиво посмотрел на небо. Оно было ясное и темнеть не собиралось. — Когда вы в последний раз это делали? Хотя нет, подождите, я угадаю, никогда.

Сергей присвистнул, представив Пестеля студентом — никакой стереотипной мечтательности молодости он в нем не мог увидеть.

— Можно без отчества. Не знаю, как у вас это было заведено в студенческие годы, но я в основном занимался учебой, а не оценивал местные туристические развлечения, — с едкой иронией ответил Павел, отвернув голову и рассматривая очередное обшарпанное здание позапрошлого века. Ему в Петербурге становилось тоскливо, особенно, по праздникам. Учеба вспоминалась цветным и живым пятном на фоне абсолютно сплошного серого монолита бесчисленных набережных. Казалось, что в этом городе никто ничего не хотел делать, мало того, что четверть населения была «очарованными», так еще и после московского метро местные автоматы с жетонами и долгие переезды выглядели отголоском дикой древности в лице девяностых.

Павел Иванович не заметил, как высказал это вслух и скосил взгляд на Трубецкого. Тот ответил ему отвратительно снисходительной улыбкой и вдруг схватил за руку так, что у мужчины возникло огромнейшее желание ее отдернуть — ему было сложно терпеть подобное нахальное нарушение личного пространства.

— Я смотрю, столица вас сильно испортила, мой дорогой друг. Соглашайтесь, вам понравится.

Пестель растянул губы в улыбке. Никакой он не друг Сергею Петровичу, и они оба прекрасно это знали.

— Разговаривать о деле я вас все равно не заставлю, Сергей, — он уперся взглядом коллеге в лоб, в глаза смотреть не хотелось, чтобы не выдать явного раздражения, которое не покидало Павла еще с первой минуты в самолете на площадке в Шереметьево, — почему бы и не… Что вы там сказали? По каналам?

— Именно.

Сергей еле сдержал вздох облегчения. Разговаривать о деле он действительно не хотел — это требовало откровенности, а быть откровенным с Пестелем для него было равносильно, разве что, страшному сну.

Кораблики сновали по каналам в Петербурге постоянно, как такси в Париже, — Трубецкой постоянно приводил это сравнение после своей длительной стажировки во Франции, и считал себя очень умным, — существовала даже речная полиция. Сергею доставляло странное удовольствие кататься по водным артериям исторического центра Петрограда минимум раз в неделю или две. Создавалось чувство пребывания во временном вакууме. Как будто он, Сергей Петрович, вовсе не на государство работает в фонде развития региона, а где-нибудь служит, как минимум в Генеральном штабе (он себя высоко ценил) Российской империи. И вовсе не просто Сергей Петрович Трубецкой он, а — граф… Нет, непременно князь.

О том, почему он мог бы общаться с такими как Павел Иванович, Трубецкой не думал. Впрочем, кто за талант офицерами не становился, а у этого чёрта дарования были и проявлялась на весьма обширном поприще, сколько бы Рылеев с Муравьевым при встрече на него не фыркали. Увы, господам было невдомек, что Павел Пестель ценил себя выше всех их вместе взятых. Только с тем спокойным достоинством, которое на первый взгляд незаметно и, когда проявляется, похоже для некоторых скорее на заносчивость.

Беседа у Павла с Сергеем не вязалась, пока Пестель, вдруг почувствовавший себя неловко, не зацепился за недавно прочитанную интерпретацию социалистической теории. Тема для разговора была, конечно, притянутой за уши. Однако постепенно оба стали вести себя свободнее, отвлекались на какие-то мелкие замечания и в целом не заметили, как пришли.

На Невском была толпа, как обычно весной, поэтому пробирались они окольными переулками, уткнувшись через четверть часа в набережную Мойки.

— …а с нашим нынешним обществом и образованием, Павел Иванович, я бы скорее хотел верить…

Трубецкой, активно машущий в воздухе рукой, прервался, метнувшись к первому у спуска юноше с табличкой «речные прогулки».

— Что у вас там раньше начнется давайте, — Сергей оглянулся на собеседника и, сердито нахмурившись, помотал головой, увидев, что тот полез за деньгами, — и на двух человек. Сколько у вас там? Я оплачу, а вы, Павел, мой, можно сказать, гость не ставьте меня в глупое положение и уберите это.

Не глядя и не слушая, мужчина выхватил билеты, запомнив лишь, что ждать надо пятнадцать минут.

— Так вот, я хотел бы верить в возможность общего блага, однако с каждым годом все сложнее. Тут только сверху, только сверху, я убежден.

— Что сверху, что снизу — я вообще утратил надежду на какие-либо изменения. Порой мне кажется, что проблема в человечестве и хочется… — Пестель вздохнул, поглядев на небо и поморщившись.

— Только не говорите, что к Богу обратиться, а то мы с вами знаем уже одного такого умника, — Сергей Петрович изогнул бровь и выразительно посмотрел на Павла. Тот не выдержал и все-таки усмехнулся. Их непосредственный общий начальник, о котором под камерами кабинетов администрации говорили не иначе как «Александр Павлович», мог в закулисных диалогах запросто стать «благословенным на голову» или «богом-императором» в самом насмешливом тоне. Все, потому что недавно ему приспичило на месяц уехать в Грецию и жить в каком-то монастыре. Правда, оставить своего нынешнего заместителя и крайне скрупулёзного администратора Аракчеева, а также младшего брата, наивно верящего в строгость регламентов и сроков, это ему не помешало. Да и высказать всем свое «фи» по приезде на отборном французском тоже.

— Будь я трижды проклят вместо этого, — фыркнул Павел, иронично поведя бровью. Ему не понравилось, что теперь он выставил себя еще более погруженным в уныние, чем этот проклятый город.

— Тогда вы просто мизантроп или сноб, не знаю. Отчего бы вам не переехать к нам? — Сергей тут же отвернулся, сделав вид, что разглядывает приближающуюся уже их лодку. Зачем он это сказал? Как будто он был бы рад присутствию их местного «невеликого Бонапарта», как метко обозвал Павла Рылеев. Вовсе нет. И эта приятная беседа скорее исключение, чем рядовой исход. Рядовой исход для них — спор и игра на терпение. Об этом синхронно с Трубецким подумал и сам Пестель.

— Пойдемте, Сергей Петрович, я полагаю, нам сюда, — теперь уже Павел, тряхнув головой, слегка подтолкнул собеседника в спину и спустился к воде, где с остановившегося кораблика перебросили мостик.

— Ну что, дамы вперед, Павел Иванович?

— Я как раз вас пропускаю.

Сергей надулся, но прошел, уронив себя на стул у бортика и нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по перилам. Павел осмотрелся и сел рядом.

Отплыли они плавно, вода слегка укачивала, мягко облизывая низкие бортики. Пестель прищурился, посмотрев вдаль на нескончаемые плотно сбитые европейские дома. Этот город, подумал он, был бы не хуже Амстердама, не будь он так избит историей и жителями. В Амстердам Павел попал случайно, пока учился кусок своей жизни в Дрездене. Тетка поехала на выходные и потащила племянника с собой. Ему понравилось все, кроме принудительного возвращения через неделю в Россию. Родную, печальную Россию со всеми ее уловимыми, но безымянными для него тогда недостатками. Сейчас у недостатков были и имена, и статистические данные — средств для решения только в руках не было.

— Так вы все же не читали мой проект, Сергей Петрович? — Не вытерпел мужчина, в упор уставившись на собеседника. Трубецкой, как специально, сел спиной, чувствуя, что будь у Пестеля магическая способность, оную бы ему уже продырявили. Сергей повернулся боком, опершись о бортик и подставив ладонь под щеку, ответил взглядом полным отчасти наигранной тоски.

— А вы за свое, Павел. Проект-проект! Вы мне жаловаться пришли сегодня сразу на нашу местную контору, еще не успев толком ее оценить. Я не отличаюсь вашей скороспелостью и еще не прочитал вашу… — Сергей поморщился, — Как ее? «Правду»? Какое все же странное название…

Пестель беззлобно хмыкнул.

— Надеюсь завтра я от вас услышу рецензию, потому что выслушивать ее сперва от Муравьева у меня нет ни желания, ни причины.

Тем временем девушка принесла пледы и сложила их на край стула. Повисла противная молчаливая пауза, пока ее светлая юбка не исчезла снова в трюме.

— Я всегда любил сидеть в Летнему саду и ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Брякнул вдруг Павел.

— А я думал в Кунсткамере, — Сергей нервно улыбнулся. Шутка вышла не очень забавной.

— Что ж вы всех по своим меркам смотрите, — не остался в долгу собеседник. Все было спокойно, мимо проплыл какой-то дворец в ампирном стиле, — а вы точно внимательно слушали, куда билеты брали, Сергей Петрович?

— Я не наше императорское солнце и на слух, спасибо, не страдаю.

Девица принесла фрукты. Пестель ей даже обрадовался, хотя к нему в душу закралось подозрение, что ввязались они куда-то не туда. Трубецкой пихнул за щеку ягоду красного винограда и внимательно посмотрел на присутствующих, чуть ерзая на стуле.

— Мадам, это все замечательно, а когда экскурсия то начнется?

— Какая экскурсия? У нас романтический тур. — Девица посмотрела на них в недоумении и, опытным взглядом оценив ситуацию, прыснула в кулак, поспешив немного отвернуться. — Сейчас шампанское принесу, а вы спокойно сидите и ждите.

Трубецкому подумалось, что хорошо бы провалиться под землю. Прямо сейчас. Камнем в черную голодную воду.

Пестель неожиданно расхохотался. Ему это изначально виделось неким водевилем, а теперь тем более.

— Я все понял, Сергей Петрович, однако ж, если вы хотели пригласить меня на свидание, могли предупредить, а то я же не при костюме и не при цветах.

— Не наговаривайте на себя, Павел Иванович, вон вы при костюме и даже при галстуке… Да и что вы меня путаете?! — мужчина зацепился за чужой галстук и блеснувший зажим для оного. Он вздохнул, решив, что покататься и просто совсем не грех и даже весело. Сергей положил руку Павлу на плечо и наклонился к нему с самым невинным видом.

— Да я вам сам, что вспомню расскажу, мой любезный Павел Иванович. Вы и сами наверняка вспомните. Каждый приличный петербуржец сам в какой-то степени экскурсовод.

Пестель скосил на него скептический взгляд, но говорить ничего не стал. Даже дернуться желания не возникло.


End file.
